


My Mistake

by ieatdrywall



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieatdrywall/pseuds/ieatdrywall
Summary: it was my mistake
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	My Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachans/gifts).



"oh ok my mistake"

"oh ok your mistake"


End file.
